When They Play Our Roles
by Rinienne
Summary: Dean made a mistake accepting Chuck's and Becky's invitation, he didn't expect to find himself surrounded by demons, he didn't expect Castiel to nearly die of their hands, and he defiantly didn't expect what happened after. Dean/Castiel slash. Yay
1. Chapter 1

Title: When They Play Our Roles  
>Author: Rinienne<br>Rating: PG for first two and NC-17 for the last one  
>Genre: fluff, slash<br>Pairing/characters: Dean/Castiel, Sam, Chuck, Becky, Damian, Barnes, Balthazar. Mentioning of Liza, Ben, Gabriel, Mikael, Lucifer, Raphael Crowley  
>Spoilers: all over seasons 4,5,6 (it was written before season 6 finals, so it alternates the story little bit)<br>Warnings: Dunno... drinking bear? Also English isn't my native, so if there will be something silly, forgive me ^^"  
>Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eric Kripke... (or may be also Bible?)<br>Summary: Dean agreed to the most stupid idea in his life. :3

* * *

><p>In Dean's life there always been moments when he hated himself for doing something: like he hated himself when he nearly said yes to Mikael, or when he returned to Liza and Ben, knowing that it might put their life in danger, or when he said Sam he doesn't want to see him anymore. But there was nothing in his life he regretted more than that.<p>

"So, tell me again Sammy, why did I agree to this?" – He asked his brother, sipping bear and watching the crowd of people dressed awkwardly similar to their own closes.

"Welcome to the 4'th Annual Supernatural Convention" was written on a huge banner spread all over the hall of a little hotel they were in.

"I dunno, dude," – replied Sam, - "May be because we wanted to check it's not full with ghost and spirits, and other crap. Like the first one?"

"Well, they figured how not to choose crappy haunted hotels after that accident, you know".

"Yeah, I know. But we are already here, so why just not relax some and have a little fun?"

"Just admit you enjoy this crap, Sam."

Sam didn't answer to this and Dean smirked to himself that he probably was right about it. When they first time visited the convention, invited by Becky who used Chuck's phone pretending that something bad is going on, it was smaller. Way smaller, like not more than fifty of sixty people, but this one was way bigger and large-scaled. Among dozens of Sams, Deans and Bobbies , they now could see as many Castiels, Mikaels and Lucifers. Angels, as it seemed, became quite popular.

"I know the way to defeat Raphael," – Dean heard somewhere left of him, - "We need to find a way to the Purgatory!"

Dean turned his head and noticed a fake Crowley talking with as much fake trench-coated angel. This brought him some very bad memories, but he decided not to show them drowning the rest of the bear in the bottle with one big sip. Anyway it was all in the past now; may be not as much in the past to totally forgive Castiel, but enough for start talking to him again. Although their conversations were always very short – angel, as it seemed was avoiding Dean now, never looking in his eyes for more than a brief moments. Sometimes Dean was waking at nights hearing the familiar rustle of wings, but never could see anyone. Dean knew that Castiel feels very sorry for what he have done, and Dean also knew that one day they will take some bear, climb on the hood of the Impala and talk, because family matters and should be forgiven. And Castiel was a part of his family. Of cause if they will find a way to defeat Raphael and stop the Armageddon.

"Hey guys!" – A familiar voice recalled him from his thoughts, – "long time no see!"

It was Barnes, the tall guy in beige jacked which looked exactly like Sam had like a year ago. In fact he still had it though was never wearing it, because the jacked looked too old and was covered in dirt, cuts and holes.

"Not wearing costumes this year?" – asked Damian, the second guy in a leather jacket, like the one belonged to Dean.

Damian was looked chubby and clumsy, like a teddy bear. Though three years ago he pretty much proved that appearance is not what matters.

"Oh, trust me, we are!" – smiled Sam.

"So, how you been latterly?" – inquired Barnes

"As usual" – answered Dean, - "hunting monsters, saving world from the Apocalypse".

Both guys started to laugh, tapping Sam and Dean.

"I love your sense of humor!" – Nodded Damian, - "Ok guys we would like to chat with you, but there will a fan fiction panel in two minutes, so we have to go."

And they left leaving two brothers alone again.

"May be there is something good in this conventions" – admitted Dean, – "we can tell people the trues and not afraid of being misunderstood!"

"Pretty much" – agreed Sam.

Chuck was going upstairs to his room to relax a little before his panel. Thought he was sure it will be very difficult with Becky following him. In fact he was sure even more that when he will leave his room in two hours, he will be even more tired that he is right now. But who was Chuck to complain?

When he opened the door to his room, he was about to jump of surprise: Castiel was sitting on a corner of his bed, with a book in his hands.

"Hello, Chuck" – he said, not tearing his glance from the book.

Chuck took a look at the cover of the book and found out that it was one of his works.

"You… you reading my book?" – He asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I told you once before, that I admire your work. Although I find it very awkward to read about myself."

This time Castiel raised his head looking at the writer with his blue eyes.

"Wait a second" – gasped Becky – "are you… Castiel?"

Angel moved his glance from the man to the girl and tilted his head as he always did when didn't understand something or trying to examine someone.

Becky rushed ahead with sparkles in her eyes and open month. She started to reach out her hands in attempt to touch Castiel, making angel's eyes wide while he shrank back.

"Ah, I'm sorry" – squeaked Becky, - "I remember, you're afraid of women, like in the chapter where Dean brought you to the brothel."

Castiel's eyes became even more wider then it were, while his neck and cheeks were slowly covering with blush. He was already about to flap his wings and take of somewhere very far away from this place.

"Becky!" – Chuck raised his voice with disapproval – "Stop it, please." – And then he turned his head back to the angel – "I'm sorry for this, Castiel" – he said.

"It is… all right" – nodded angel.

Becky returned back to Chuck, but her eyes were still fixed on the angel, and the wide smile never left her face.

"Anyway, Castiel , what brought you here? – wondered the prophet

"I was… I was just checking on" – replied angel – "I wanted to be sure that this… event will be complete without interventions."

Angel was still feeling uncomfortable, he returned to the reading.

"Sam and Dean are here." – informed Chuck.

"I know it."

"I can call them here!" – smiled Becky

"It is not necessary." - Castiel quickly refused the offer. – "I actually wanted to ask you not to tell them that I am here." – He added.

"Why?" – asked Becky

"This is… not of the import" – answered angel.

For a moment the room filled with silence. Castiel was still sitting on Chucks bed, reading the book while Chuck himself was standing in the doorway between the small anteroom and the room itself, holding Becky's hand.

"Umm… Cas…" – said the prophet and the angel looked at him again. – "We were hoping… to have some privacy."

Castiel raised his eyebrows looking at the couple of humans and then suddenly jolted his head with the soft "ah!"

"My apologies" – he said and disappeared from the room.

Castiel found a very good spot on the roof of the hotel. Down there, underneath he building he could hear laughing people and groaning cars, but otherwise it was a perfect spot: sun was up in the sky, touching bare spots of his skin with its warm rays, birds was singing all around. It was the middle of the autumn right how it supposed to be – already not hot, but yet not so cold. Castiel liked autumns, with all the trees covered in yellow, red and green, with warm winds.

Today he left heaven, telling Balthazar, that he is afraid Raphael's force can appear here, because Chuck, Sam and Dean under one roof, was like a sweet treat for the archangel. After Lucifer and Mikael was thrown down the cage, the prophet was no longer needed for the heaven, but his abilities in seeing future was still presented, and it could be a threat to Raphael.

But Balthazar didn't believe him. And he was right.

- "And when will you stop lying, my dearh brother?" – He asked.

- "I'm not lying to you" – refused angel

- "agh… let me ask it another way: when will you stop lie to yourhself?"

- "I don't understand what you mean."

- "Just answer yourhself, why do you always fly to this human? To Dean?"

-"He is my friend" – the answer to this question was clear to Castiel.

- "I am also yourh friend, Castiel, and even more – I'm yourh brother!" – Balthazar smirked, – "and yet, you don't come to me at nights just to stand nearhby my bed and watch me sleep"

- "You do not require sleeping."

- "And if I would? Would you do it?"

Castiel looked at Balthazar and shock his head.

- "Than I probably don't understand myself anymore" – he said.

- "This feeling you yourhs" – Balthazar smiled, – "I, of cause, can't say I ever had one, but I heard - fhrom fatherh's favorite chreations by the way, - it calls love." - Older angel made a face like he said something filthy. – "And I, of course, don't mean it like generhal concept, like love to ourh fatherh, or love to humanity… no, I mean desirhe… passion…"

- "Angels are not suppose to have this kind of feeling."

- "Angels arhe not suppose to rhebel, or starht civil warhs… orh get drhunk." – Balthazar sneered, opening a Ferrero Rocher candy and sanding it to his mouth, slowly like he was more care about the process of eating it than the fact.

But before Balthazar even could finish, Castiel was all gone.

- "Such a discourhtesy" – he shocked his shoulders, – "and I was just going to tell him why Gabriel actually ran away…"

And now Castiel ended up on the roof of this building, trying to forget about this stupid conversation with Balthazar, reading the book. But how can you forget about something you're reading about? Was it really love he felt for Dean? He was trying to remember, his glance - so bright and clear, and that he always feel like he burn under it. Every accidental touch - how it makes him shiver, like from electricity. And, of cause his soul - it is as bright as a beacon in darkness. Castiel was admiring it since he saw it first time, in Hell, even after thirty years of suffering it was brighter than any other soul he ever seen.

Castiel could not even imagine in a most wild fantasy that one day Dean will accept his feelings, because it was Dean, he liked "girls with experience" and Castiel was stuck in a male vessel he couldn't dare to leave after what Jimmy did for him, after he gave up everything he had and left his body for an angel. And it wasn't only about it. Castiel just couldn't imagine himself a female. Even if he would switch vessels, he would be just an angel-guy in a girl's body. And Dean will know it. And, of course this entire story with the Purgatory: Castiel now had difficulties even with looking Dean in the eyes.

Castiel Signed. Now he just closed his eyes and started listening.

He was surprised when he started to hear prayers -by different people; and all from the same building. All of them were claiming themselves as Dean, but no-one of them wasn't an actual Dean. Castiel didn't understand the concept of role playing games, and this situation was very disturbing for an angel.

One of the prayers was from a girl-Dean. It was very soothing, because there weren't any sarcastic jokes, or silly word combinations, such as "feathery ass", like Dean always used while praying.

- "Castiel, I pray to you and ask you to come down. I need to see you, need to talk to you; I need you to be with me."

Even if it wasn't real Dean, these words made his chest ache. He dared to imagine how this pray would sound if it would be Dean who says it, with his own voice. Angel was sitting on the roof with closed eyes and smiling to himself, and when he opened his eyes he found Dean, standing in front of him with a very surprised face.

Dean was about to give up on this "spectacular event", grab his brother and leave this hotel, trying to search for more monsters to kill, or for leads which could bring them to the rest of the artifacts and help them win the war against Raphael. He turned his head to the barman to buy himself the last drink, and was nearly about to drop it while turning back, because there was Castiel, standing right in front of him, with closed eyes and a stupidest smile he could ever see on the angel.

- "What the hell, Cas!" – Dean flung, – "tell me you defeated Raphael and just that much happy about it."

Angel opened his eyes and his smile suddenly changed to a lost puppy face, with wide eyes and open mouth.

- "Dean?" – He asked, starting to look around. – "Where… how?"

- "Wait, you want to tell, you just popped out here with no reason, and even not knowing how it happened?"

-"Hey Cas!" – Greeted Sam –"what's up?"

- "Hello Sam" – nodded Castiel, –"and I'm fine, thank you. I was just thinking about…" – he paused, – " it doesn't matter"

- "Oh, really? – smirked Dean, – "cause you just had a face like you was about to get laid."

- "Dean!" – whispered Sam

- "My apologies" – said Castiel, – "I probably should go"

- "Oh, not so fast!" – Stopped him Dean, grabbing the angel by the sleeve of his trench coat. – "We haven't heard from you for two weeks, and now you popping in the middle of this absurd, and going to leave already?

Castiel, squeezed a sight from his chest and took a sit from the right side of Dean, trying not to look at the hunter. Dean himself of cause was able to notice that angel cannot stand looking him in the eyes recently. This situation was annoying him, making Dean little bit angrier at Castiel that he already was. This conversation of his has to be done soon or Dean will go crazy.

- "I actually have to return this to Chuck" – angel said suddenly, showing the book.

Now Dean noticed one of the "Supernatural" books, which Castiel was holding in his hand.

"You actually read it?" – Sam asked.

Castiel nodded to younger Winchester.

"You will do it later" – proposed Dean ordering a drink to the angel.

Time for leaving the convention was delayed. Latter on Chuck and Becky invited all three of them to their table. To their surprise Damian and Barnes was there as well. Dean expected it to be annoying and boring as hell, but for some reasons it wasn't. Damian and Barnes said that they became hunters. Dean was surprised at first but then guys confessed that they manage to kill only one more ghost for the past three years. Dean found its funny, but may be only because of the amount of booth he managed to apply. Dean even noticed that Castiel was slowly becoming calmer and relaxed with time. It was a good sign.

"well, it was nice to meet you all again" – said Chuck, - "but now we need to return to our room, prepare some stuff for tomorrow's role play."

With these words he grabbed Becky and they left. Damian and Barnes left about ten minutes after it, leaving two hunters and an angel alone. Now they found themselves in silence didn't know what to say.

Dean was looking at Castiel with a smile. Angel looked tired and sleepy, even with a fact that he didn't require to sleep. Dean never told it to any-one, but he always felt safe when Castiel was around. And now he just were very glad they could spend some time together, three of them, like at the times before Castiel's betrayal. Like it have never happened.

Castiel noticed the gaze and looked at Dean with raised eyebrows, this time right in his eyes. Dean could see how uncomfortable angel felt under his glance, but Dean didn't look away fixing his eyes on Castiel's and sipping bear.

"I'm hunted. I rebelled," – now he could hear from somewhere nearby them, – "and I did it - all of it! – for you!" – this phrase Castiel said him once, two years ago, may be more, and now it was repeated by some fans Dean didn't know, – "Because I love you… I love you Dean, I always did!"

Dean chocked on his bear when he heard this. He saw Castiel shuddered, his eyes went wild and several light bulbs exploded above their heads. Dean turned his head and saw a couple of girls, dressed as Castiel and himself kissing and not paying attention to anyone. From one side it of course was girls, and Dean wasn't too much against this kind of performance, but they were… playing Dean's and Castiel's roles…

"I gotta throw up now…" said Dean with blank face, he stood up and moved to the bar.

Castiel's face was still blank, he was running with his eyes all over the room, like trying to find something, that could save his life. His face was all red, but right now, with no light above the table, it became too dark to see it to anyone else.

"I should go… now…" – said the angel and disappeared.

"Oh, just perfect" – signed Sam who was left alone by the table. – "And what am I suppose to do now?"

Becky glanced at the table they were sitting with Chuck and others about twenty minutes ago, from behind a corner and smiled.

"Preparations to tomorrow's LARP… checked!" – she said and marked something in her notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

- "Freaking insane" – Dean was laying in his bad, trying to fall asleep. But because of the amount of alcohol he drank last night, he couldn't.  
>The bed was floating under him every time he was closing his eyes, making him even sicker. He was lying at the edge, lowering one of his hands to the ground, holding his palm on the cold floor – it was a little bit of a help.<p>

The hunter signed. He really didn't expect to drink that much last night, he always knew when to stop. But yesterday it was different. _"And I did it – all of it – for you"_ – he heard in his head – _"because I love you!" _His mind was playing stupid games with Dean's head; it was making a female voice go dipper and lower, till it sounded exactly like Castiel's. But the voice itself was only a half of a joke: at first Dean only could think about how ridiculous all this fan girls were, how absurd. But the mind was playing its dirty games – it was making Dean remember every conversation, every phrase angel said to him, every action. Dean remembered how he died for him – twice - how he always was around when he needed him. How he was ready to give up everything he had for the sake of the hunter. And Dean was continuing drinking, wishing only to keep this thoughts away from his head.

The darkness was swallowing his mind slowly, sinking him into an uneasy slumber, with no dreams.

Dean woke up when it was already bright. A single ray of the sun was leaking through the jalousie on the window, and dancing on his face, making hunter's face wrinkle. He opened his eyes and moved away from the bright light, looking around the room. He was alone – Sam probably woke up before him and left his brother to sleep in after the crazy night. Dean tried to stand up – the sudden movement echoed in his head with a burst of pain.  
>Dean took a deep breath and stood up. Now he headed to the bathroom, dreaming about cold shower to relieve his pain. But surprisingly for himself, even filled with pain of the hang overs, his head was clean. What was he thinking about last night? That Cas could be in love with him? Right now this seemed so silly and hilarious that he even squeezed a smile on his face. The angel was same way shocked and disgusted yesterday, that he left right after hearing this ridiculous things. Of course Cas could tell him that he loves hunter, and Dean could actually tell the angel that he loves him too, and he could tell the same to Sam or Bobby, because he really loved them, as family. There was nothing bad in this sort of love. Besides, Castiel himself probably even didn't know how to love someone in different way.<p>

Dean started to laugh at himself.

After one shower, three glasses of cold water and two pills of aspirin, Dean felt way better; now he could go downstairs to find Sam, and may be takeoff somewhere, away from this nonsense.

Castiel spent the rest of the night on the hotel roof. He didn't want to return back to heaven right now, because angel was yet too shaken to just wash away his emotions from his face and he knew that Baltazar will ask questions; he also wasn't able to return back to Dean, because memories of what Dean said yesterday was still tearing apart his heart. Dean was disgusted, disgusted of idea angel could love him. Even with the fact Castiel has been never hoping Dean to share his feelings, angel's chest was aching that hard, that it made him jitter.

The sun started to rise slowly, coloring dark sky with pink and orange tones. Birds started to wake up, filling the air with their songs. The roof was a perfect place to watch the sunrise, and Castiel was really enjoying the view. It helped him to forget about last night at least for this short time.

Soon bird's song started to mix with the buzz of cars' motors and people voices – it was the beginning of new day.  
>But the moment of peace was short. Suddenly air started to vibrate with unfamiliar energy, dark and dangerous. Of course humans wasn't able to feel it, wasn't able to notice that something is wrong, that what was making them so vulnerable. And the scariest part was the fact that the source of the energy was right inside the building.<p>

Angel flapped his wings and found himself inside the buffet, next to Sam, who was sitting beside a table and enjoying his breakfast.  
>- "Uh! Cas, you scared me!" – Flinched younger Winchester. – "Hungry?"<br>Sam knew that angel didn't need to eat, but asked anyway, in common decency. Castiel shook his head.  
>- "You, and Dean, you need to get out from this place!" – He said.<br>- "Wait, why?"  
>- "Something is wrong."<br>- "Wrong? Like what?" – Sam looked at angel raising his eyebrows.  
>- "I don't know, yet" – answered Castiel.<br>- "Ok" – nodded Sam – "But I'm not going anywhere. Because if there is really something wrong, not me not Dean will agree to leave this people. Now, Can you bring my brother here and we will discuss what is going on."  
>Angel shuddered when Sam said the name of the older Winchester and casted down his eyes.<br>- "Cas?" – Called Sam, – "is everything all right?"

Angel nodded. He really didn't want to show his weakness to Sam, and especially he didn't want to show it to Dean. Now he only needed to fly to the Dean's room, and quickly grab him here, before even older hunter will be able to say something. And he flapped his wings.

Nothing happened. Castiel was sitting in the same buffet room, next to Sam, who put off his breakfast and now was looking at the angel.  
>- "I…" – gasped Castiel, - "I can't fly… Something is blocking me."<br>- "Blocking?" – Surprised Sam, - "Blocking, like that time with Eve?"  
>- "Technically, yes." – nodded Angel.<br>Sam signed deeply. He looked around the buffet room, like was trying to find the answers, or may be looking for an army of monsters crawling around and waiting for their chance to attack.  
>- "Ok… new plan. Let's go"<br>Sam stood up, grabbing angel on the sleeve of his trench coat, showing him to follow him this way. Together they passed the hallway, which already was full of people even at this early hour, and reached the elevators. The building was only six floors high, and the room they were going to was on fourth floor, but Sam decided to use elevators anyway. Castiel have never been in an elevator before and he surprisingly registered, that sensation of moving floor is pretty pleasant, and in some ways, similar to flying.

They met Dean in the corridor – he was already leaving the room, going to find his brother and have something to snack on.

- "So, you felt the strange power inside the building" – inquired Dean.  
>They returned back to the hotel room. Dean felt very hungry, and his head was still in a little mess, but he decided to deal with actual problems first.<br>Castiel nodded: - "And when I got inside the building, I was cut off from my powers".  
>- "Can it be some kind of creature?" – asked Sam.<br>- "It might, I don't feel any presence right now without my abilities. But what I sensed when I was still outside, was most likely an object, not a creature."  
>- "So, there is some sort of artifact in the building?" – asked Dean.<br>- "It can be right. And if it is, so it should be a very powerful one."  
>- "So, we just need to find it" – said Dean very seriously.<br>- "But we have no idea what it can be, and without my powers, it will difficult, because it can be anywhere" – signed angel  
>- "Well," – smiled Sam, - "may be you don't have powers here, but the internet is still on our side"<br>- "Plus we can try to exit the building and check will you powers work outside" – agreed Dean. – "lets separate"

Dean and Castiel left Sam in the room with his laptop, and started to move towards the exit. The most of the way down they spent in silence. Dean didn't know what to say to the angel and didn't know should he say something or not at the first place. Castiel was also silent. When they finally made it to the elevators, they noticed that one of the two elevators was out of order since this morning. Dean didn't pay attention, decided that it's something minor. At first the site before the elevators was empty, but at the moment door started to open, six more people appeared. Two of them Dean recognized from yesterday's evening – it was same girls.

Hunter realized the fact that the situation was awkward only when they got inside the elevator's cabin. It was small, very small. Dean and Castiel managed to get inside first and after that was literally squeezed to each-other by the other people, who really didn't want to wait till the next ride.

Now Dean was only several inches away from the angel. He felt like heat was raising from inside of his body, it became too difficult to breath. But of course it's all because of the closed space and the leftovers from his hang overs. Angel was standing beside the wall, using it as a support, his head was turned left and down and his breath was heavy. Dean started to think is the angel need to breath because he lost powers, or he actually breathes all the time, just like a body reflex of his vessel. On the third floor door opened again and two more persons decided to squeeze into the elevator. "Oh my god, it's just a third floor! Use the freaking stairs, you stupid asses!" – thought the hunter. But his thought wasn't rewarded as he felt a push in his back and had to move to Castiel even closer. Now, even with the fact Castiel's face was turned away from his side, Dean could feel his breath nearby own neck. So hot and moist. He felt one more burst of heat from somewhere nearby his belly, but this heat didn't get outside, turning into sweat, this heat streamed down right towards his crotch, making him twitch inside his pants. That was weird, and sudden, and Dean couldn't believe it himself. He closed his eyes, starting to swear in back of his mind.  
>It was only several floors, only a matter of six or ten seconds before they reach the ground floor. But these seconds was like an eternity. Finally the door opened and all of the people hurried to step out from the elevator cabin.<br>- "Next time, we differently use stairs" – mumbled Dean – "This was worse than Hell!"

Angel didn't say anything and just nodded in reply. Now they found themselves in a Hall, which was crowded with people. Some of the people weren't here for the convention, Dean even felt sorry for all the poor dudes, who stayed in the hotel for their own businesses and now had to suffer this craziness. The exit doorway now was close. Dean could see that people can pass through it with no problems, so it wasn't like they were locked inside.  
>- "Umm, Dean" – called the angel and Dean turned his head. – I won't be able to exit the building. There is a barrier"<br>- "On the door?" – asked Dean.  
>- "Yes, and on the windows. There is no chance I will be able to leave this place, while this barrier is still up."<br>- So, we just need to finds the artifact and destroy it"  
>- "Or deactivate."<br>- "Whatever."

They decided to return back to Sam, and then also call Bobby for help. The way back went nearby the buffet, sweet scent of something backed reached Deans nose and now he realized how hungry he was. He looked around: no one was dying, halls weren't filled with zombies, there weren't any explosions. In two words, it looked safe.

- "Well, the end of the world won't come if I spend fifteen minutes satisfying my primal needs." – He said and turned to the buffet.  
>Food in the buffet was surprisingly good. Dean's head ache was all gone now, and he felt perfect. He was sitting beside the small round table, finishing his apple pie. Castiel was sitting in front of him, watching hunter eating. He didn't say a word since they entered the buffet, but Dean didn't mind it – he himself didn't want to talk to the angel more than he had to find the artifact.<p>

When they finally left the buffet, they ran into Chuck. He was alone and looked very tired.  
>- "This convention is killing me" – he said. "I can't wait till it will be over"<br>- "Tell me that buddy!" – smiled Dean.

Hunter didn't want to tell Chuck about their problems, not yet, while they don't know what to expect. May be someone from the guests just brought a weird object and have no idea what this thing does. In this case there was anything dangerous, they would deal with this quick and leave the convention even before the dinner time.  
>- "Most part of the night we were getting ready to this LARP, really, next year I'm so not going to participate in it." – signed Chuck.<br>- "Well!" chuckled Dean – "good luck with that! Now we need to hurry, for some business." – he knew that it sounded like "fuck off", but hunter didn't have a choice.

With these words, Dean turned and started to move towards the stair case, but suddenly Chuck gasped, grappling his head and nearly collapsed on the ground. But lucky for the prophet Castiel still had good reflexes and caught Chuck. The man was shivering, his face with crossed with fear, Dean saw this before, several years before, this was happening with his baby brother from time to time. The prophet had a vision.

_The room was half dark, covered with smoke from incenses. Windows was cowered with blue curtains, blocking most of the light, making the room sink in blue dusk. But it was light enough to see the environment and understand it was some kind of a shop, antique shop to be certain, because all shelves was filled with weird objects and statues, masks and amulets.  
>Besides the room and the antique junk, there were also two persons. One of them was an old guy. He was standing beside the cash register, and most likely was the owner of the shop. The second person was definitely a girl, but her face was hidden with a hood, like she knew that someone will be able to watch her.<br>- "This definitely what you seek for" – smiled the old man, giving the girl something squared, something with a shape of a cube.  
>- "So, this thing can block angel's power?" – asked woman's voice<br>The salesman nodded, smiling.  
>- "But how can I have guaranties? What if it won't work? Will I be able to return it back?"<br>The old men's face changed with this words. He giggled.  
>- "Listen girl, what kind of guaranties you want? You think an angel will come to you and you will capture it with this thing? It costs 10 dollars, and last time I checked, angels didn't exist. So, if you want to buy it, buy, if no – someone else will do."<br>After that the vision shifted, now it was familiar hall of the hotel, but it was darker and emptier. There was Castiel, standing in the middle of people, whose faces was covered with black smoke. It was demons. Castiel was standing, looking at them, holding the blade in his hand. And the most surprising was the fact, that each demon was also holding angel's blade in their hands. One more_ _second and demons started to attack. Angel could just smite them all at once, but he was powerless and standing against five demons. But Castiel was strong and dexterous; he was holding demons easy, killing them one by one. And he would win it, if not one more demon, who appeared right behind Castiel. Angel didn't notice him, and the demon stroke.  
>The pure light filled the corridor, making demons burn. For several moments it was impossible to see anything, and then the light was gone. Castiel was lying on the floor; his usually unnaturally blue eyes were open, but now they looked fake, like made of glass. Two burned wings were printed on the floor from both sides of angel's body.<em>

- "Chuck! Chuck!" – Yelled Dean, – "are you all right? Return to us, do you hear me?"  
>Dean was shaking the prophet, slapping his face from time to time.<br>- "I'm" – gasped Chuck – "I'm all right! Let me stand"  
>- "What happened?" – asked Castiel, helping the prophet to stand on his feet"<br>- "I'm not sure yet" – answered Chuck. – "But guys… we are in trouble"  
>Dean didn't want to think that this case was serious. He knew that something that could block an angel couldn't be a joke, but he couldn't stop hopping.<br>- "I figured that much, buddy" – signed Dean. Can you tell us what did you see?  
>Chuck nodded.<p>

They didn't return to the room, decided to find a place in the hall, in the corner, where they could talk. Dean called Sam, telling him, that they will take some more time, because they run on more troubles. Sam reported that he wasn't able to find any information yet, and that he already called Bobby, and now he is helping younger Winchester with researches. After that Dean left the phone on, switching it to the speakers for Sam was able to hear them, and participate in the conversation.  
>Chuck told the Winchesters and the angel about his first vision, trying to give as much details as he could. Dean was listening carefully, hoping the information will be able to help Sam to find something out.<br>From other side the plan of his actions was now clear – now he only had to find the antique shop, ask the old man some questions, figure out who was the person who bought the cube and teach this bitch a lesson.  
>When he stood up from the couch to finally go upstairs into his room, Chuck grabbed his wrist and pulled.<p>

- "What the ef, dude?" – asked Dean.  
>Chuck stood up as well and gave Dean a sign to move closer. Dean understood that the prophet is trying to say something and he leaned toward him.<br>- "Dean" – whispered Chuck – "Please, keep both of your eyes on Castiel. He is in danger, more than you can imagine."  
>- "Well, he is a big boy" – Dean shrugged his shoulders.<br>- "Dean, it is serious. I saw… I saw him dying."  
>Suddenly Dean felt like something is braking inside him. His skin got covered with goose-bumps and he flinched.<br>- "Ok" – he nodded, - "ok."  
>Dean didn't want to ask the prophet, how exactly he saw angel dying. He didn't want to know, because he was sure he will be able to protect Cas. Of cause, why should he being afraid of some sort of prophecy. Especially after he and Sam was able to kick Lucifer's ass and stop the Armageddon. Why had he being afraid of some sort of artifact?<p>

But at the same time he suddenly found himself in the room, covered with sweat, opening the pack with rock salt, and drawing salt lines before the door and every window.  
>- "Dean?" - He heard his brother calling his name, - "are you all right?"<br>- "Yes, I am" – replied Dean with annoyance in his voice. – "Now just gave me addresses of all antique stores in the town."

Dean's mission was even easier than he expected – there was only one store that was fitting the description Chuck gave to them. And this store was exactly half an hour away from the hotel. Dean commanded Sam and Castiel to stay inside the room and don't leave it under no event, and he left.

Way to the shop was mostly quiet. Several times Dean had to stop on the crossroads waiting to the traffic light. But other than that it was fast. In less than twenty five minutes Dean reached his destination.  
>The shop was situated on the corner of two streets, it was pretty small, and old looking building. The windows were covered with blue curtains, and it was impossible to see what is inside. Hunter decided not to wait and put his hand on the door handle. The door was locked. Dean spitted an oath and knocked. And as hi expected no-one responded.<p>

Hunter looked around. There was several cars, passing, several people on other side of the road, but mostly this place was quiet, so he decided to pull out one of the tricks with a plastic card.  
>The locker was old, and a small plastic sheet slid between the latch and the door frame, making indicative click. Dean faintly smiled and opened the door.<br>The room was exactly like Chuck described, half dark, filled with aroma of incenses, but the there wasn't any smoke. In fact, there was nothing in this room, it was totally empty. The one who sold the mysterious artifact to the girl, seemed knew that someone will come to search for him and ran away. And this someone had at least day and a half and for this time could be anywhere.  
>- "Dammit" – growled Dean and kicked the wall.<p>

On the way back to the car, Dean felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was a message from Sam: "There is a murder in the hotel. We went to check it out. Go to the 2nd floor" it was saying. Dean felt like his face was getting red of anger; he quickly jumped into the car and pushed accelerator. With one hand on the wheel, he tried to call Sam back, but his brother's phone was turned off.  
>- "Stupid ass" – yelled Dean, throwing the phone on the seat.<p>

He was hurrying back as fast as he could, not paying attention at speed limits, or traffic lights. If any road patrol would appear on his way, they would probably start to follow him, but he didn't care – all his thoughts right now was about his brother and Castiel. Chuck said that he saw the angel's death, Dean just couldn't let it happen - he couldn't lose Castiel. And he was riding back, as fast as he only could.

Minutes was lingering slow, like the time was playing a bad joke to the angel. He was sitting on the corner of Deans bad looking on the blank wall. He wanted to lay down, to feel Deans smell once again, like he had in the elevator when Dean's heart was beating so hard, so tempting. But Sam was sitting nearby with his laptop; he would find the angel behavior weird if angel would curl up on his brother's bed.

It was only twenty minutes since Dean left them in the room, but right now these twenty minutes seemed for the angel as the longest in his life, and his life was very long. What is something could happen with Dean while he was sitting here powerless and clueless? What if this shop was the nest of vampires, or the gathering place for witches or demons? And he even couldn't leave this building to help him.  
>- "He is fine, Cas" – suddenly said Sam.<p>

Castiel flinched, was it possible that Sam could see that the angel was thinking about his brother all the time?  
>- "Why do you think I think about him?" – asked Castiel.<br>- "Dunno," – replied Sam, - "probably it is me who is worrying that much, I mostly told it for cheer myself up."

And the room felt silent again. They probably spent ten more minutes in this silence, before it was disturbed by a phone ring.  
>- "Yes?" – Said Sam to his phone –"What? How? Yes… We are going down, now."<p>

Castiel couldn't hear who was on the other side of the phone, but he could see the reaction on Sam's face: it now he was pale and nervous. He stood from his chair and tugged a bag from underneath the bed. From the bag he pulled a gun, some bullets, and a plastic bottle with water. Castiel also noticed Sam taking out a knife which once belonged to a demon named Ruby.  
>- "What is going on?" – asked Castiel.<br>- "A murder" – replied Sam. – "On the second floor"  
>- "But Dean said not to get out from the room"<br>- "And you just going to sit here?" – asked Sam very seriously.

Of course Castiel wouldn't sit here. And of course he wouldn't let Sam to go there alone. Sam took his phone and texted something to Dean, and together they left the room.

Finding the body was easy – the crime site was surrounded by people. Sam and Castiel had difficulties hustelling all the observant. More close to the middle they found Chuck, Damian and Barnes. There were also several hotel guards, holding the crowd.

- "Let them in" – said Chuck to one of the guards, when he tried to stop Sam.

The guard may be wasn't agree with this, but let them pass.  
>- "What happened, Chuck?" asked Sam when they got closer.<br>- "Here, don't you see yourself?"

The prophet pointed at the body. It was a girl, with long blond hair, dressed in white. In the middle of her chest was a hole, most likely from a long sharp object. Dean stopped for a second looking at the floor around.  
>- "She wasn't an angel" – said Castiel, like he was reading Sam's thoughts. – "Just a human."<br>- "Who found the body?" asked Sam.  
>- "I did," – answered Damian, – "we thought it was a start for the LARP, but the body is… " – guy tried not look at the corpse, – "…it is real." – Than Damian paused, looking at Sam and Castiel – "So, you're real…"<p>

Sam raised his eyebrows.  
>- "When we found her" – explained Barnes – "Chuck said to call Sam and Dean, he asked to call you."<p>

Sam was silent; he probably didn't know what to say. Castiel was standing above the corpse examining it. And more he was looking at it, sadder he felt.  
>- "This injure…" – he signed, – "…I know what could do this."<br>- "You think it was… - Sam didn't finish the phrase, because Castiel nodded before he did it. – "Did anyone called the police?" – asked he, turning the head to Chuck, Damian and Barnes.  
>- "No, the phones are dead. I only had time to call Chuck when we found the body, then you, and then all phones died." – replied Damian.<br>- "Ok," – said Sam – "Chuck, we need you to lock everyone in the meeting room. Damian, Barnes, you two will go to the kitchen, bring the all salt you can find…"  
>- "Excuse me!" – withstood one of the hotel guards. – "It's not a freaking role playing game!"<br>- "And I'm not playing here!" – Replied Sam, pulling his gun.

The crowd around went totally silent, the hotel guard though didn't look surprised. He was standing there, looking at Sam with a soft smile.  
>- "Sam, move!" – Suddenly yelled Castiel.<p>

Sam turned his head, and saw the angel stabbing the other guard with his sword. The guard started to glow, like all his insides were captured on fire. Then Castiel turned towards the one who was talking to Sam, he was approaching rapidly, preparing to attack, but guard opened his mouth and a black smoke rushed through it, away, before angel had time to strike.  
>- "Demons!" – Sam shouted.<p>

Perhaps the seeing of an actual demon was made a great expression on the crowd, they started to yell and run away. It was a real mess, the stampede –they were pushing each-other, trying to get out of here as fast as they could.  
>The cacophony of all this yells and screams was broken by a shot of a gun. It was Sam, who shot at the ceiling, making it crack. The crowd froze and now they were looking at the younger hunter.<br>- "Chuck, get them to the meeting room, lock yourselves there. Barnes, Damian, to the kitchen, get salt. If there will be someone, splash this into their faces and if it burns – just flee!"

With this words Sam throw a bottle of holly water to the guys.  
>- "Go now, all of you!"<p>

May be Castiel never noticed it before, but Sam was a great leader. Perhaps even better then Dean. May be older Winchester was smarter, stronger, but no one like Sam could organize this people in this situation. Together with Sam and Chuck they went till the meeting room. For the great luck, a pentacle was a symbol of supernatural books, and every single person here had it: someone had a tattoo, someone had a necklace, others had it on their shirts. But they couldn't say the same about hotel personal. As far as they knew, every single of them could be possessed.

The hallway now was empty, silent, like the hotel was deserted. Nothing in here reminded of the convention or demonic presence. Damian and Barnes made their way back with two rather big bags of salt.  
>- "Ok!" – said Sam, - "let's draw circles"<p>

But they even didn't have time to start, when five figures appeared right in the middle of the hall. Their eyes were black, what meant they were definitely demons, but at the same time they were holding familiar blades: long daggers, made of metal which reminded silver. I was angel's blades.

One of the demons made a sign with his hand and three humans flew to the other side of the hall, pinched to a wall.

Castiel looked around, holding his blade in his hand and standing in defense position. One of the demons was busy with Sam, Damian and Barnes, so it was four demons against him right now. Usually angel could easily take even more of them, but now his blade was his only weapon. The advantage was on the demon's side.

One more second and four of the demons rushed on Castiel. With the first strike he managed to kill one of them, but was thrown on the floor. Second demon took a swing, but angel deflected it with his sword, pushing the demon with his foot, and jumping on the third one, from the half-sitting position: one more flash of light and third demon was dead. Second and fourth now started their attack from two sides, Castiel made one step left right at the moment they were about to strike, he grabbed second demon's hand and redirected his attack on the fourth one, piercing him with his sword at the same time. Now there was only demon which was holding boys pinched to the wall.

Angel moved toward him, and when he was close enough to strike, one more demon appeared right behind him. Castiel was taken by surprise; he felt his arms were grappled so hard that he couldn't move. The remaining demon let the boys go and stroke.

Sam and two other boys were too far to reach Castiel in time. Angel saw the sheen of the blade swinging the air, he felt it tearing his skin, but before the blade could go deeper, angel heard a grating noise - a shot of a gun - and the striking demon was falling to the floor. Now when he was no longer on the way, Castiel could see Dean, standing in the doorway, with the Colt in his hand. At this point Sam made his way to the demon which was holding Castiel's arms and pierced his heart with the demon knife.  
>- "Dean…" – said the angel softly, because he couldn't squeeze another word from his mouth.<p>

Dean reached the hotel in time. He wanted to start reading a lection about the fact that he told them not to get out from the room, but noticed Castiel holding his hand on his chest. Angel was panting and, as it seemed, suffering from pain.

Dean jumped to Castiel and was exactly in time to catch the angel before he felt.  
>- "Cas, Cas! Are you alright?" – Exclaimed hunter.<br>- "I'm… fine" – answered the angel, but Dean could see that he was lying.

Dean took angel's hand away from his chest, and noticed the light, soaking through angel's skin. Castiel was seriously injured.  
>- "Ok, you three, salt this building, I need to get Cas into bed!" – Commanded Dean, placing Castiel's hand on his shoulder, helping him to walk.<p>

Their room was too far away, on the fourth floor, and Dean decided to use the first empty room he could find on the first. He opened the room with his foot, and walked angel in, placing him carefully on the bed.

Apparently no-one occupied this room, because there wasn't any clothes or anything that could belong to someone. Room was clean, well prepared for new guests. Dean drew several pentacles on the floor before the window and the door and salted the room, then he returned to Castiel. He looked pale, nearly unconscious.  
>- "Is it serious?" – asked Dean, looking at the wound.<br>- "I will be able to heal it, when I return my powers." – Answered angel.  
>- "So, I better go and act quickly." – Nodded hunter.<p>

Dean was about to leave the room, but Castiel called him.  
>- "Dean" – he said quietly, nearly whispering.<p>

Hunter turned his head.  
>- "Can you give me a piece of paper?"<p>

Dean searched his pockets and found a notebook. Angel accepted the sheet and started to draw an enochian sigil with his own blood.  
>- "Cower my wound with this" – he said passing the paper to the hunter.<p>

Dean took it back and nodded. He unbuttoned Castiel's shirt, trying to open not more than he needed to see his wound, and carefully placed the sheet with the sigil on it.  
>- "Dean" – whispered Castiel again, reaching his hand and placing it on top of Dean's – "Thank you… you saved me."<br>- "Well, not a problem, buddy!" – Smiled Dean – "You saved my ass too, several times. That is why we need family for."

Castiel smiled, and this smile was so warm, so human, that hunter's heart started to beat faster. Now Dean was sitting at the edge of the bad, holding angel's hand and looking Castiel right in the eyes. They were deep, blue, and there was so much care in them, so much love. Dean's head just stopped to work for a moment, stopped to think, like it was some sort of a dream he was falling into.

When his head started to work again he suddenly realized that he leaned towards angel and now kissing him. And no, it wasn't some sort of brotherly smooch - if of course such kind of smooches existed - it was a kiss, deep kiss. His tongue was already inside Castiel's mouth, exploring it, his lips, his teeth, his own tongue. And Castiel was answering to this kiss, letting Dean inside, gently sucking on hunters lips while it.

Dean torn the kiss with a loud gasp, he looked at the angel with wide eyes. Angel also looked very surprised; now he seemed so small, squeezing his head to the pillow, looking at Dean with fright in his eyes.  
>- "I…" – started Dean, - "I really gotta go now!"<p>

And he stood from the bad, turned back, and left. Fast. As fast as he could not running.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean left the room in panic. His heart was beating hard, like it was going to explode, and every beat echoing through all his body, he even could hear blood pulsing in his ears. His lips were wet. Oh my god, it was Castiel's saliva! He hurried to wipe in with the sleeve of his shirt, and then again and again, till his lips were aching, but he still could feel this taste in his mouth. What the fuck happened to him? No, he knew what happened, but WHY? His whole body was shivering in panic and anger, he even forgot about all demons in the world, and if any would appear right in front of him, he wouldn't notice it.

In the hall he run into Sam, who was trying to tell him something, may be even something important, but Dean just couldn't hear his brother, he didn't want to talk to him now. So he just passed him, moving straight towards a bar. Beer? No, it's too weak. Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the shelf, opened it and filled his mouth with the bitter liquid, gargled and spited it on the floor. And only then he could make a good gulp.

Dean? – called Sam, grapping hunter's shoulders. Dean noticed that Sam's eyes were wide open, and his face was traced with fear – "Is it Cas? Is he… -

Now Deans brain started to work better, he realized, why is his brother so scared: he saw the angel got stabbed, and Dean carried him to a room, and left it with this kind of shock on his face. Sam probably started to think about worst scenario.

"No! No, Sammy, he is all right, ok!" – mumbled Dean

"So what the hell happened then?" – Asked Sam, – "you have a face like you just met Lucifer, Lilith, Azazel and Alistair all at once, holding hands and singing "we returned back" song!"

In other circumstances it would probably sounded funny, but now it wasn't.

"Trust me Sammy, it was worst!" – Dean made one more gulp from the bottle.

"Ok, just tell me what happened!" – Sam's tone was very persuasive. Dean knew, that he just won't leave it like that, will just stand here looking him in the eyes till Dean tell him everything.

Dean looked around noticing Damian and Barnes, standing nearby and listening.

"Excuse us," - he nodded to two guys, tugging Sam away behind a corner, where no one could hear them. – "Ok, I will tell you," – he said signing, – "but I swear, if I will hear at least one joke, or will get weird look, or see a smirk on your face…" –

"Ok, ok! Got it" – nodded Sam

"No, I said…" – continued Dean, not paying attention on his brother – "If only one joke… I swear, you hear me? I swear I will punch you to the face! With this bottle!" – Hunter made filled his mouth with whiskey again.

"I promise, Dean…" – agreed Sam, – "so what happened?"

"I just…" – started Dean, than faltered, making another sip – "I just… "– his voice became quiet, now he was nearly whispering – "I just kissed him!"

"Kissed… whom? Cas?" – asked Sam.

Younger Winchester was holding his hands on brother's shoulders, and now was looking at him with one raised eyebrow, like he was expected to hear from Dean how ridiculous his guess was. But Dean did say anything.

Oh… - Nodded Sam. – "Wow… - He took his hands away from Dean's shoulders, his face was blank for a second, like his brain was digesting the information. And then he added – "kissed... like friendly smooch, or like…" –

"Just shut up, ok!" – muttered Dean.

Sam nodded.

"Then, something off topic," – informed Sam, – "the phones are now up, I just got a call from Bobby."

"Did he find anything?" – asked Dean.

Somehow switching to the business helped Dean to forget about what happened to him ten minutes ago, he finally was able to brace himself.

"He didn't, but Balthazar did."

"Balthazar?" – surprised Dean.

"Yeah, he popped in Bobby's house, and helped out. You see, we though, that this thing is some sort of a heaven weapon, but it's not."

"And what is it then?"

"It's a hex bag."

"Hex bad?" – asked Dean again

"Yeah, but like more improved one, made by a pretty powerful witch."

Witch. Suddenly everything became so clear in Dean's mind. Of cause it was a witch, and she somehow cursed him, making him think about Castiel in a way he wouldn't think otherwise, making got crushed on the angel guy. How stupid he was not to figure it out by himself! And now, he suddenly realized one more thing.

"And I know who it was!" – Happily informed the hunter. – "let's go and find this bitch! Or, in this case, two bitches!"

And he turned, moving towards the meeting hall.

Instructed by Chuck, the supernatural funs covered floor and walls with anti-demonic sigils. Dean was actually surprised that there were people who actually could draw right symbols. May be all this books were really useful after all.

"How are you, guys?" – Asked Chuck when they opened the door to the room.

"Not now," – Grumped Dean, passing the prophet.

Now he was searching the crowd of frightened people, looking for the girls he saw so many times around when something was happening. He found them pretty quickly: girls were sitting in the corner, looking scared.

"Grab the one who dressed like me, Sammy; I will deal with the one in the trench coat!"

Sam nodded in response, and they switched to action. In a matter of seconds, both girls were pinched to a wall, one of them got a gun, pointed to her face, and second had a knife on her neck. Girls started to yelp and squeal.

"Ok, bitches," – smiled Dean, – "games are over, you don't need to pretend that you're so innocent!"

But the girl's eyes were filled with tears, they looked scared as hell, and couldn't squeeze a single word from their mouth.

"Dean" – asked Sam – "Are you sure about it?"

"Yes, they were around all the time. Was hanging around us all yesterday's evening, and then the elevator, they were there too."

"They have protective necklaces." – Explained Sam

"Well," – Dean paused, – "then they are fools." – He turned to the face female Cas. – "Whom are you working for?" – yelled him.

"I swear we did nothing!" – Cried the girl, - "we were just asked to play a couple around you."

"Asked by whom" – Dean couldn't calm down.

"That is enough!" – They suddenly heard the familiar voice.

Dean turned his head and saw Becky. She looked shaken; her eyes were filled with tears, making her mascara flow down her cheeks.

"It was me…" – she said and started to cry again.

"So, this is happened because of this thing?" – Asked Dean, holding a small metal cube.

It was not bigger than a box of matches, but was quite heavy. They were sitting behind the meeting room's scene, on a backstage. It was very dusty and dark in here, but at least they had some privacy.

"But why?" – asked Sam

"I just wanted Castiel to stay here with you for three days during the convention; I wanted him to spend more time with you, Dean!"

"Well, congratulations honey! You nearly killed him!"

"I'm… I'm sorry!"

Becky was talking slowly, from times to times breaking her voce to cry. Dean really wanted to punch her, but she was a girl, and he would never lift a hand against a woman. But no one said that he couldn't want to. He was angry, very angry.

"Ok, may be now we need get rid of this thing?"

"I tried to throw it away, but it was returning back" – explained Becky. – "I also was trying to open it with a knife"

"Well, maybe you were using a wrong knife" – smirked Dean. – "Ok, let's give it a shot."

With this words Dean Pulled an angel's blade from his pocket. It was one of the blades he picked from a killed angel long time ago, but the weave of force pushed him back, pinching Sam and Dean to the wall.

"Good job guys!" – They heard from another side of the backstage.

The voice belonged to one of the two girls, who were playing Dean and Castiel.

"Vicki!" – Gasped Becky – "But why?"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," – dressed like Dean girl smiled, – "Vicki is currently… asleep."

"But... how?" – Asked Sam surprised – "The necklace…"

"Ah, this? – She took the amulet to her hand. – "it's easy, one imperfect line, one crack in the metal, and it's no longer protect you," – she explained, – "and the funniest part – you can't notice it without closer examining!"

"What do you want?" – gasped Dean.

"Not much," – she smiled, – "just to kill you and this angel boy! You see, after Crowley's death, Hell is not a funny place anymore. Every more or less strong demon is trying to get his piece of the pie, trying to get to the throne. It's a great mess down there. Actually I myself never pretended on this place, but then I met this angels, they said they can help me, if I only kill you boys! They even gave me some of these angelic blades to take care of your angel."

Now Dean could see where these bastards got angel swords.

"Raphael…" – he whispered.

"Whatever." – smiled the girl.

She made several steps towards Dean and grabbed his neck with her hand, squeezing it. Dean started to feel dizzy, he couldn't breathe anymore, and all his body was in pain.

"You, little bitch!" – Yelled girl who once was Vicki, turning her head and moving back, away from Dean.

Now when she took her hands from Dean's throat, he could see Becky with the angel blade in her hands and a cracked cube on the floor.

"Oh, you think that this could stop me!" – Laughed demon girl – "How naïve!"

"May be this can't, but I can!" – Said Castiel, appearing from nowhere.

He grabbed demons head, and the flash of light, started to burn her face. One second and she was laying on the floor with no stirrings of life.

Dean and Sam fell on the ground as nothing was holding them anymore.

"As usually, Cas!" – Said Sam – "Perfect timing!"

Castiel looked at Dean, and it made him uncomfortable, because he never seen Angel with this sad eyes before. Castiel signed and moved his gaze away.

"Glad I could help," – he said – "But I think I better go now, don't want to bother anyone."

Dean wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Like an invisible hand was closing his mouth. He knew he had to stop Castiel, but he just let him go. One small breath of wind, on flap of wings and Castiel was gone.

Dean was sitting in the bar, in the main hall and drinking bear. Now life returned to this hotel and it was filled with people again. But of course, no one wasn't even thinking about having fun. In half of an hour police and medics are arrived, police was asking questions, was talking with witnesses.

"I don't know," – lied Dean to the officer, – "I was sleeping in my room when it happened."

The police officer thanked Dean, and asked him not to leave the town. Dean smirked in his mind, knowing that he and Sam will be long gone by the morning.

The hotel administrator was possessed by a demon, he was perfectly understanding what happened, so he decided to cooperate, if everyone will agreed to tell the police it was a terrorist attack. Apparently the hotel was insured against terrorist attacks, so everyone consented on this. And of course he also said that it will be the final time he will accept any kind of convention in his hotel.

"This thing is now totally useless." – Signed familiar voice with French accent nearby Dean.

"Surprised to see you here, Balthazar." – Smirked Dean.

Angel was holding what was left from the witch cube, examining it.

"This thing was actually pathetic!" – He signed – "It could hold on only one angel, so I could pop out early if I knew."

"Well, it was affecting not only Cas, as it seems." – disagreed Dean.

Balthazar moved his eyes from the pieces of metal to the hunter.

"Did I said that you arhe an imbecile?" – He asked, - "this thing could only block one angel, and not for too long, by the way. The effect would disappear by this morning."

"Well, and I'm pretty sure it was affecting me as well!"

"Oh yeah! It probably did affect you" – nodded Balthazar. – "it made you even more stupid than you were."

Balthazar returned the pieces of the cube to Dean and shook his head.

"If there was anything affecting you, my dearh," – he said, – "it was your own head. Because I can't see anything this witch did to you. And thrust me, I would notice it."

"That means that for some reason you became blind." – refused Dean.

He still was pretty sure that it was the witch who messed up his head, making him look at Castiel in a different angle. It had to be this bitch.

"The only one blind perhson here is you, Deano." – Signed Balthazar.

Angel turned back, probably thinking about leaving, but then stopped.

"You know," – he said. – "I think I have an urge to punch you rhight now, because I tired as hell watching my brother's struggles. You think you just can do anything to him, say anything, and then blame everything on a witch? And Casie? Of course he will be o'key with it! Rheally, what can happen with angel's heart? It seems so unbreakable! Right? You'arhe a biggest aths I ever seen, Dean!"

And then angel left, leaving Dean alone beside the bar counter.

"You're a big ass yourself!" – told Dean to the empty spot.

But know he started to feel terrible again. It wasn't a witch, he was realizing it himself, but just couldn't admit. Dean was under witches cursed not once and he perfectly knew what it was like. And this time it definitely wasn't a curse. So what now? Why did he kiss Castiel?

Hunter signed and closed his eyes, trying to remember the moment when he did it. How his heart was beating when he was looking in angel's eyes. It wasn't a spell, it wasn't a curse, he was just so scared to loose Castiel, and he was so happy to come in time, was so happy to see him alive. At this moment in the room, he just did exactly what his heard told him too. And then he just freaked out, because Castiel was a guy, well, he of cause was an angel, using a man body as a vessel, but still. As long as Dean remembered himself he was interested only in women, so a kiss with a guy just scared the shit out of him. But from other side, what was so wrong about it? Common sense? Or maybe he was afraid that people will start to give him weird looks? But how can his life become even weirder that it's right now?

Dean sipped some more bear. Now he was trying to recollect the kiss. And it wasn't as disgusting as he though. Very sloppy, wet – Castiel was a terrible kisser, thought it wasn't a surprise with the fact angel didn't have much practice, - but it was rather pleasant. Castiel tasted like crystal water, like Dean used to buy in little bottles on gas stations, and smelled little bit like a pie. Dean signed, feeling his own body react on this memory with a little flinch in his pants. "Ok" – said Dean to himself, -"I think there is nothing bad, if I will go little further, in my fantasies, only to see will it be ok with me?" And he went further, imagining the situation in the elevator right now, when he was so close to the angel's body. What would happen if he would press his body against Castiel's? And yes, it was Castiel's body - Dean already knew that Jimmy was no longer inside, didn't share it with the angel, so at least he shouldn't be worried about it. The picture in his head sent one more signal to his crotch. Ok, it seemed his body was not only okey with this, but even little bit excited.

"I'm such a dumb!" – Said Dean aloud.

Now he felt so bad, because he kissed him and ran away, like a coward. May be it wasn't true that Dean thought only about himself, but it was true, that he never show it to the angel. Especially after all this crap with the Purgatory, when Castiel was literally begging Dean to forgive him, and he was just standing there, with a dead-pan face, like he didn't care.

"Ok, Dean, you won't change anything just sitting here and pitting yourself!" – He said to himself again. With this thought he order two more bottles of bear and some snacks from the bar and moved towards elevators to get to their room.

On the way there he met Sam. He had his lap-top case hanging on his shoulder and a bag in other hand.

"You ready to go?" – He asked.

"Go where?" – wondered Dean.

"How where? Back to the road! We kinda were going to leave as soon as it will be over."

"Well," - nodded Dean, - "yeah, I know, just… it's already evening and we paid for the room here."

Sam was looking at his brother with raised eyebrows.

"Who are you and what you did with my brother?" – He asked.

Dean smiled.

"Listen. I just really need to speak with Cas. I had to do it long time ago, but was too proud."

Sam was still staring at Dean and the older Winchester though that now his brother will start to argue, will start to persuade him. But suddenly he nodded.

"Ok,' – he said, passing him keys from their room, – "was going to give them to you for you being able to pack your bag, but I guess we can stay for one more night. I will take another room."

Dean was so happy, that his brother understood him, just gave him a chance, he was about to cry like a girl.

"Thank you Sammy." – He smiled.

"Always welcome!"

Dean reached the fourth floor in several minutes, opened the door into his room, placed beer on the table, closed his eyes and started to pray.

"Castiel," – he called – "Can you please come here for some talking?"

He opened his eyes, but he was still alone in the room.

"C'mon Cas, I just want to talk. Here, I have beer for us, and some chips, I dunno will you like them thought or not."

"Hello again, Dean." – Said the familiar voice, making Dean smile.

Hunter opened his eyes and saw the trench coated angel standing nearby the table. He grabbed one of the bottles, opened it and passed to Castiel, and the second one he opened for himself.

"So, let's talk!" – He smiled again.

"What do you want to talk about?" – asked Castiel. He looked a bit blushful and uncomfortable.

"Well, first, I want to say that I'm very glad that you're all right, I was worried."

"You were?" – Surprised angel. Dean nodded. – "Actually it was you who healed me." – He said then.

Dean was little bit shocked to hear it.

"What do you mean?" – He asked.

"Well, that moment…" - he faltered, – "the moment you… kissed me." – he finally said.

"Oh?"

"You somehow reached my Grace with your soul… I didn't want to touch it, but you did it without even asking me."

"Oh, wow, you're like a sleeping beauty!"

"I wasn't sleeping, Dean" – angel tilted his head, making Dean laugh.

"Never mind" – he said.

Dean made a sip from his bottle and looked at Castiel. Angel was still standing still, not moving, and running with his eyes all around the room. Dean took a deep breath and started to talk again.

"Well, Cas…" - he said, – "you know, I'm a terrible with all this talking, right? But I really need to know one thing: you remember yesterday's evening, when these two girls were pretending to be us?" – He asked.

Angel nodded, avoiding eye contact with the hunter.

-"Ok, so you should remember what fake you said to fake me, right? – continued Dean.

Castiel nodded again. Now Dean could see how angel's ears became nearly red. It was kind of cute.

-"Cas, I just need to know is it true?" – Finally finished Dean his question.

Castiel was standing still and silent, than he raised his eyes, just for a brief moment to look at Dean, and moved them away. Dean felt how hard his heart beating waiting for the angel's answer.

And the angel finally nodded third time.

"Dean," – he said quickly, – "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about it, I understand that you may never answer my feelings, and it is fine by me, I just want to look after you and make sure, that you're safe, so you don't have to wor…. mmm… "-

Dean decided not to wait till angel finish his panicking speech, made a step towards angel and made his mouth shut with his own. Castiel flinched for a moment, as he didn't see that coming, but then relaxed, closing his eyes and answering the kiss.

Dean started slow, like he was trying in out at first, but when Castiel opened his mouth, letting him in, it was like a little switch snapped in his brain. Dean trusted forward, pressing his body against angel's, grabbing him in his embarrasses. Castiel's body was warm, firm, nothing like Dean ever experienced, and this new experience – oh hell, it was so good. His tongue was deep inside Castiel's mouth, wrapping around Castiel's own, teasing the angel, making him moan in Deans arms.

Dean soon started to feel that his jeans became too small for him, he could only wonder now when he had time to become so hard. Not thinking too much about it, he pulled Castiel's tie and started to unbutton his shirt

"Dean…" – whispered angel, when they finally tore they lips apart.

"Umm?" – Moaned Dean quietly – "is it ok?"

"I'm… I'm not sure." – answered angel

"Not sure?"

Dean was still holding Castiel close, angel was shivering and panting hard, looking hunter right in the eyes. Dean was hot, he felt turned on, like never before, and was ready to do anything to satisfy this demand of his body. But he did care about the angel; he would never do something he wasn't ready to do yet.

"I just not sure what should I do."

Dean smiled on that. He could never imagine that someone that shy will be able to have this effect on him.

"Just say to me, do you want me to do it?" – he whispered on Castiel's ear

Angel moaned softly pushing his hips towards Deans. Hunter jilted when he felt Castiel's lengths pressed against his own cock. And yeah, angel was hard, very hard.

"Well, I take it as yes!" – smiled Dean. – "Thought I really think we should move there" – he said and nodded towards the bed.

And he kissed Castiel again, continue working on his shirt at the same time, and when he finished with his buttons, he pulled all three layers of Castiel clothing at the same time, leaving his soft and hot skin bare.

He heard angel gulped when he tugged him slowly towards the bed and pushed him into it, climbing on top. Castiel figured to say only Dean's name before his lips were covered with Dean's again.

In a moment Dean noticed that angels hands now on his back, trying to pull hunter's shirt, and he tore the kiss again, helping him to get off of the shirt, then returned back.

Angel was gasping hard underneath Dean's body, moaning with every touch of hunter's hand on his skin, hissing through his teeth.

Dean wanted to take it as slow as he could, but all the sounds he was hearing from Castiel, was making him crazy like nothing else could. He already couldn't wait and rose above Castiel, unbuckling his belt and tugging his pants, together with boxers. Now angel was totally naked and Dean understood that he couldn't tear his eyes from this picture – pale and soft skin was looking awesome on the well build body, not too much muscular, but yet not frail, with blush on his face, with need in his eyes and a hard, twitching from time to time, cock.

"Dean?" – called angel

"I just admiring" – smiled Dean and started working on his own jeans.

Hunter couldn't hold a moan in his lungs, when his cock finally became free from the imprisonment of the tight fabric.

For a brief moment the angel and the man was looking at each-other, like trying to figure what do next, and then Dean rushed on top Castiel, covering his face and neck with soft but passionate kisses. Dean was totally lost in his angel; his body was moving relying only on basic reflexes. Castiel embraced Dean with his arms and legs, moaning loudly hunter's name.

One Dean's arm moved on Castiel's hip, petting it, and his second hand squeezed between their bodies, grapping on both their cocks at the same time, stroking them.

Dean could tell how long exactly it was going on, he lost himself totally in his lover's embarrasses, his brain stopped to think long ago, letting his passion to take over.

"Dean…" – gasped Castiel, - "I think I'm… I'm… -

But Castiel couldn't finish his sentence as his voice broke into a loud cry – his body curved in a spasm of pleasure as he came all over Dean's hand. Dean could hear a sound of breaking glass from somewhere around, and the room sank into darkness, but Dean was too concentrated on Castiel right now to pay attention, he was close himself and the moans of coming angel was the last straw before his body exploded with pleasure.

He fell beside his angel, panting and kissing his cheek. Castiel was also breathing hard, grasped into Dean's arm.

"So, how was that?" – asked Dean smiling, when he finally figured to catch a breath.

"Unexpected." – answered Castiel

"Unexpected?"

"Um… it was more pleasant than I expected. Well, and plus I didn't expect this at all." – admitted angel.

Dean smiled even wider, he was proud of himself, that he was able to make Castiel feel this way. He wanted to tug the angel closer, but Castiel pushed him a little.

"I have… this… on my belly." – He said.

Dean looked at angel's belly; it was covered with both of theirs cum.

"Oh…" – He giggled. Then reached for the first thing he could use to wipe it off. It was his own shirt. – "Was going to wash it anyway." – He said cleaning Castiel stomach.

Then Castiel turned on his side, cuddling with his human. Dean put one of his hands in Castiel chinbone, rubbing it with his finger. He was amazed himself, how pleasant it was just to be nearby the angel, just cuddle him. Hunter never felt this save and calm in his life. Words broke out from his mouth themselves, without his control:

"I love you, Castiel" – he said.

And Castiel squeezed him even harder, kissing hunter's neck. Dean kissed Castiel's cheek and added:

"Next time I will buy us some lube." – He said.

Castiel moved his head from Dean's neck and looked at hunter with totally innocent eyes.

"You mean… for… oh…" – he blushed again.

"Well, unless you don't want to!" – smirked Dean.

Castiel shook his head: - "I do… just a little bit excited..." – he said burring his face in Dean's chest.

Dean rubbed Castiel's head, messing his hair, and then he covered them with a blanket.

They were lying in the bed in a dark room, because all the lamp bulbs exploded of angel's uncontrolled power. There was some light coming from the window, because the sun didn't sink into the horizon yet. It was six or may be seven o'clock, but Dean felt so tired, after the long day and the happy end of it, that he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Next morning Sam was very surprised to find his own brother and Castiel in the same bad and naked. "Talking, huh?" – He thought.


End file.
